


The First Time

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eddie's First Time With a Man, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:eddie has never been in a relationship with a man before, but buck has been in plenty in the past. so eddie is insecure about not having the experience that buck does, so he avoids sleeping with buck for a LONG time when they get together, since he thinks he won’t be good. buck thinks eddie doesn’t want him & then they have a talk about eddie feeling insecure about having sex with a guy.+i just spent literally three hours reading your works section on ao3. i do not regret a thing😭😭 anyways, i have this headcannon if you might wanna write it. since buck is bisexual he’s been with guys before, but this is eddies first relationship with another male. i think eddie would be nervous and worry about not knowing how to handle being intimate in the bedroom. but buck is so supportive and sweet abt it and guides him through it and shows eddie what he likes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 321





	The First Time

Buck wasn’t sure what was going on with Eddie. He was acting strange, but not all the time. It only seemed to happen when Buck brought up the idea of sex.

He didn’t want to push, he could go their entire relationship without sex if he really needed to, but it was confusing. One minute Eddie would be kissing him, pushing him back on the bed, leaving marks all over his body, but when they got close to the main event, he would pull away and come up with some lame excuse.

“Christopher is asleep,” that one was pretty valid.

“I’m tired,” you weren’t tired thirty seconds ago.

“Hey Eds?”

They were home alone for the first time in a while. Christopher was at a sleepover with some boys from his class, which left their schedule open for a night of beer and gory action movies. However, Buck wasn’t paying attention to the movie. His mind was wandering, trying to figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

Buck grabbed the remote to pause the tv and scooted closer. Eddie took his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“I’ve just been thinking, uh, I don’t even know how to say this.”

“Just say it babe, you’re not going to scare me off whatever it is.”

“So, we’ve been dating for almost a year, and I really, really like what we have going on here.”

“Me too.”

“But when we start, ya know, doing stuff, you always stop before we go all the way. And if you’re not ready or something I get it, it’s not about sex for me, I could do without it for you but, I don’t know. It kind of makes me feel bad about myself that you always want to stop. Am I making you uncomfortable or something? Is this about the sex addiction thing? Just tell me what I’m doing wrong please?”

Buck could feel the tears welling up. He didn’t want to cry but he was confused and frustrated and unsure of what to do.

“Baby don’t cry please,” Eddie pulled him in close, forcing Buck to look him in the eye. “Buck this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me okay?”

“What does that mean?”

“Buck you know I’ve never been with another guy other than you right?”

“I know that.”

“Buck I don’t care about who you were before I met you. I only care about the Buck that I have in my life right now. My sweet, intelligent, loving Buck who puts up with all of my dumb shit without complaint. This is another one of my things. Baby I’m nervous, not because of anything you did. But because I want this to be good for you. I don’t want this,” he gestured between them, “to be something that you regret. Buck I have absolutely no experience in this area. You do. I just don’t want to fuck it up.”

“Eddie,” Buck placed a hand on his cheek. “I want you. Experienced or not. I love you Eddie. I want to be with you in every way possible, and if you’re not ready I understand. Just please don’t push me away.”

“I love you too Buck. And I’m so sorry for making you feel like I don’t want you, because I do.”

He pulled Buck in gently, kissing him slowly. Buck pressed into him, melting against his chest. Eddie pulled away, cupping Buck’s cheeks like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“Show me,” he whispered. “Teach me.”

Buck took him by the hand, leading him up to the bedroom.

“Take my clothes off,” he whispered against his lips.

Eddie pulled his t-shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his hips. Buck backed up until he was sitting on the bed, then grinned up at him.

“Now you.”

Eddie stripped his clothes off slowly, putting on a show.

“Don’t be a tease,” Buck laughed as he pulled Eddie down for a kiss, nipping at his lip playfully.

Eddie pushed him back on the bed, crawling over him. He propped himself up on his elbows and allowed himself a minute to get lost in those bright blue eyes.

“Earth to Eddie,” Buck laughed, snapping in front of his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Buck’s face turned pink and he turned his head to this side, trying to hide.

“Hey,” Eddie used his hand on his chin to make him face him. “Don’t hide from me.”

“I want you to be on top,” Buck whispered.

“Okay. Show me.”

Buck squirmed out from under him to retrieve lube and a condom from the bathroom.

“I haven’t been with anyone since Shannon,” Eddie said. “Unless you want this, we don’t need it.”

“In that case,” Buck tossed the condom over his shoulder before climbing back on the bed.

He laid himself out on his back, and Eddie had enough experience to gently push his legs apart, sitting between his knees.

“Put some lube on your fingers and on me. Start with one, it’s been a while.”

Eddie used a generous amount of lube on his hand, circling his fingers gently around Buck’s hole. He shivered and clenched.

“Feel good?” Eddie chuckled.

“Yeah but nowhere near as good as the real thing. Get on with it.”

“Someone is impatient.”

Eddie started slow, gently working in the tip of his pointer finger.

Buck gasped, shifting around on the bed.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just need to get used to it again. Keep going.”

Eddie did as he was told, sliding his finger all the way in. He moved it in and out slowly.   
“I’m ready.”

He carefully added another finger, scissoring them carefully. He curled his fingers slightly, jumping when Buck cursed.

“Shit,” Buck moaned.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, that felt so good. Do that again.”

He repeated the same motion, vaguely registering that he’d hit Buck’s prostate. As much fun as it was to take Buck apart on his fingers, he was painfully hard and leaking on the comforter.

“I’m ready,” Buck said once he had three fingers inside him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. Please Eddie.”

Buck was desperate and moaning, writhing around on the bed.

“I gotcha baby,” Eddie pulled his fingers out carefully. “I’m gonna fill you up don’t worry.”

“Please,” Buck whimpered.

“You like dirty talk huh?”

Buck nodded, not trusting himself not to whine if he opened his mouth.

Eddie slicked himself up with lube, again rubbing the extra around Buck’s hole.

He lined himself up, holding the base of his cock. At least this part was familiar.

There was nothing familiar about the tight heat of Buck’s hole.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, dropping his forehead to touch Buck’s.

“Feels so good,” Buck whined, nails digging into Eddie’s shoulders. “Move please.”

Eddie started slow, getting a feel for what Buck liked. Hard strokes made him whimper but slow rolls of his hips made him cry out pushing back to get more. Eddie alternated between the two, teasing him then giving him exactly what he wanted.

“Eddie, Eddie,” Buck’s vocabulary had been reduced to his name and a few swear words.

If he’d had the mental capacity to think, he would have been asking himself why he waited so long for this, but the only coherent thoughts his brain could conjure up were, ‘Buck, shit, so good’.

“Eddie, I’m close. Harder please.”

Eddie honored his request, pushing harder and faster. He found himself reaching the edge quickly. He tucked his head down, pressing his forehead to Buck’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna cum,” Buck said.

“Go ahead baby.”

Buck clenched around him as he spilled on his belly. The tight grip around him pushed Eddie over the edge, spilling inside Buck’s hole.

He collapsed on top of Buck, both of their chest’s heaving.

“That was so good,” Buck whispered, hand coming up to scratch gently at the back of his neck.

“Yeah it was.”

He pulled out slowly, making both of them hiss.

“I’m sorry, I was so caught up in the moment I didn’t even ask if you wanted it.”

“It’s okay. It’s not a bad feeling, but it’s a bitch to clean up.”

“That’s why condoms were invented, but you threw ours over there somewhere,” Eddie gestured vaguely with his hand.

“Oh well,” Buck shrugged as best as he could with Eddie crushing him. “Get off of me, you’re heavy. And we need a shower.”

They took a quick shower together and it almost felt like the beginning of their relationship. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

They fell into bed with each other and Eddie pressed up behind him, kissing his neck.

“Thank you,” he whispered against his soft skin.

“For what?” Buck asked into the dark.

“For dealing with my overthinking. If I had just nutted up, we could have had this moment months ago.”

“Better late than never right? And you put up with a lot of shit from me too, so I’ll call it even.”

He craned his neck so he could kiss him.

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible, but you can try.”


End file.
